


The Proposal (by drserpico)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: The tittle said at all, Sky proposes to Sophie at the second time.





	The Proposal (by drserpico)

**Author's Note:**

> From drserpico - This story takes place just after the end of the 1st movie. it´s just a small, cute piece i decided to make, in order to show the younger characters love.
> 
> Other than that, as you can see, in all my stoies i give Sky the real name of Adam Sergievsky, making him a Russian guy. To be honest, i don´t have idea that he had another name or surname, when i writed it the first time, so the name Adam sticks.  
> Sorry for the inconvinience

**The Proposal (by drserpico)**  
  
It had been a few weeks, since Sophie and Sky had sailed away from Kalokairi, in order to see the world and to visit Sky's parents. It had been a great experience as they saw the world together making as many memories as possible.   
  
One night, as they stopped in Prague, the young couple was enjoying some intimacy in their quiet hotel room when Sky looked at his blushing Fiance and smiled.   
  
"Sophie would you marry me?" Sophie looked at Sky and giggled.   
  
"You already asked me that." She said kissing him gently on the cheek.   
  
"I mean, for real this time. I'm fully committed, to love, cherish and obey you for the rest of my life."   
  
Sophie smiled at what her future husband had told her and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Sky, there's nothing more I want most then this time with you. To make more moments like this. I really want to marry you too." She said before laying her head down and played with his hair. "But I think we need to wait until we're back at Kalokairi."  
  
"What?" Sky asked looking down hearted. "Why?"   
  
"I was thinking...i know my mom wouid be present at my wedding, but it's not her I'm worried about."   
  
"Then who?" Sky asked making Sophie blush with his dreamy eyes looking into hers.   
  
"Sky, after I made a mess with to find my father at our first wedding, I know it would be unfair for none of them to be there."  
  
"I understand, baby." Sky smiled hugging her closely. "So, who's going to be giving you away?"   
  
"My mom." Sophie said. "As much as I love my dads, I want my mom to give me away."   
  
"Alright. Perfect plan as always." Sky said kissing her gently. "But I saw we get married at the hotel. I don't think I can handle another church." Sophie started to laugh as they pulled each other into another kiss before Sophie gently stopped by pushing him away.   
  
"How about we get married at the register office then have the party at the hotel since there's more room?"   
  
"I agree to that." Sky said nuzzling her hair. "I love you so much, Sophie."   
  
"I love you too," Sophie's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Adam." Sky's face split into a large smile as his fiance called him by his real name as he pulled her closer to him.   
  
"Ah, Sophie, don't spoil this night." He laughed.  
  
"That I can promise." Sophie said before the young couple rejoined in their intimacy through the night.   
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Construtive critisism are welcome. Please, if you don´t comment, how do i know how to improve my work?  
> Thanks


End file.
